


Sylvain’s Happy Ending Physical Exam

by sonicravenx



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Hoes Series [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Porn, Ball Massage, Cumshot, Doctor/Patient, Erotica, Exams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Horny, Large Breasts, Manuela Catches Sylvain's Cumshot, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prostate Massage, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, blowjob, boobs, cum, jerking off, naughty nurse, physical exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicravenx/pseuds/sonicravenx
Summary: "Sylvain feels a bit ill, and goes to the Infirmary to see what is wrong with him. However, a quick examination on Manuela's part uncovers that Sylvain never had his Physical done, and must or else he gets kicked outta Garreg Mach... What could possibly unfold in this scenario???"





	Sylvain’s Happy Ending Physical Exam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItspronouncedJulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/gifts).

A heavy rain hit Fódlan one infamous day at Garreg Mach, and for the students safety **Lady Rhea** regulated the ability for students to step outside the monastery walls. [However, due to antics pertaining ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434631/chapters/48479813) [ **Dimitri** and **Claude** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434631/chapters/48479813) , many of its students disobeyed this order. Sylvain, who was one unlucky student to step outside the monastery walls into the rain noticed that after a couple days of serving his punishment that he started to have the sniffles. Feeling as if he was growing sick, he went to the infirmary to get checked on. Sylvain walks into the room to see **Manuela** tinkering around with medicine beakers in the infirmary. He knocks on the already opened door, and she turned around to see him.

“Why hello there, Sylvain” said Manuela.

“Hey there- achoo!” said Sylvain as he rubs his nose.

“Bless you! Are you here in correlation to your sniffly nose? Hehe” asked Manuela.

“Yes, actually. After my dance in the rain the other day I have been noticing that I feel sluggish, and my nose is runny. I was wondering if you can check up on me?” asked Sylvain.

“Sure. Close the door behind you, and sit on the chair over there” said Manuela as she points to the chair, and turns to get some medicine out of her cabinet.

“Okay” replied Sylvain. He goes to sit down as Manuela gets out a thermometer and her stethoscope, and sticks the thermometer in Sylvain’s mouth. She then analyzes Sylvain's face as she places the stethoscope around Sylvain’s chest.

“Hmm…” mutters Manuela as she looks around- attempting to find abnormalities. She then notices something as she feels around Sylvain’s jawline and neck, and her eyes widen. She then goes to get out an otoscope, and places it in his ears. She then searches around his ear canal. “Hmm…” mutters Manuela once more.

“Everything… Alright?” asked a worried Sylvain. Manuela then goes to take out the thermometer as she takes off her stethoscope. 

“Well Sylvain- you don’t have a fever, but I can tell that your have bruising alongside the back of your neck. I checked inside your ears so see if there was internal swelling around that area as well, but it’s not that bad. Also, your ears are dirty- do you not clean them? Agh. Well, your sinuses must be stuffed due to the rain, but did you get into an accident recently?” asked Manuela.

“Oh yea… Um… Well, during my time walking outside I had a run in with some Knights. I tackled one to the ground because they had Dimitri by the arm, and I fell to the ground. It doesn’t hurt that much, but I did notice I hurt my neck during that time” said Sylvain.

“I see… Well I can give you some inflammatory drugs, but I should also check your body to make sure that nothing is seriously wrong; if you go back on the battlefield and you end up hurting yourself more- or worse, others- despite you seeing em prior Lady Rhea will have _ my _ ass on the line! And I’m not into assplay” said Manuela as she pops a pill into Sylvain’s mouth

“*gulp* Excuse me? And what was that??” asked Sylvain.

“N-Nothing. It was a pill that will help your sore throat. Anyways, just take off your shirt” said Manuela as she goes back to her cabinet to get other tools. “Oh, wait…” said Manuela as she got another idea. She then goes to her desk.

“Well, I think I’ll be fine- achoo!. Can’t you just use a **Heal** spell on me, and I’ll be on my way?” asked Sylvain. Manuela then gets out a clipboard, and flips through it.

“Hm... Yup… Yea, I was right” said Manuela.

“Huh?” asked Sylvain.

“When I was searching around your body, it reminded me of something; _ you _ have hot had your mandatory semester physical yet!” said Manuela. Sylvain then gets shocked and nervous.

“O-Oh? Really? I uh… I guess I forgot to get that done, hehe…” said Sylvain. He then starts to think, “_ Agh… I was trying to avoid doing that… I… I don’t want Manuela to touch me because… Oh, I don’t know how I will be able to handle myself!... _”. Sylvain then looks down in embarrassment as she face gets red.

“Huh? Are you starting to feel more sick? You are getting all red!” said Manuela.

“N-No, I feel fine.. Well, I’m not _ sick, _I mean… Can we… Can we do my physical another day?’ asked Sylvain.

“I am legally not allowed to have you stay on Garreg Mach until you do this. So, it’s either I do this- or you take the first horse back to Faerghus!” said Manuela as she shrugs her shoulders. Sylvain sighs.

“Okay…” said Sylvain as he takes off his shirt. Manuela then sits in her rolly chair, and rolls over to the side of Sylvain with a chipboard in hand. She then writes down a lot of information just based on what she notices about his appearance.

“Hm… Respiration Rate seems fine… Just checked your Heart Rate and Temp… Okay” said Manuela as she grabs her Blood Pressure Machine. She wraps it around Sylvain’s arm, and measures his blood pressure. “That seems fine too… You look stressed though” said Manuela as she looks back up to Sylvain.

“_ Y-You have NO idea!... _” thought Sylvain as he nervously shrugs his shoulders to her.

“You shouldn’t be smoking or drinking… Are you sexually active?” asked MAnuela.

“S-Sexually active!?” asked Sylvain- shocked.

“It’s a necessary question for the exam…” said Manuela.

“... Yes…” said Sylvain. 

  
“Hm…” said Manuela. She then gets out a cup. “Okay- go into the bathroom over there and pee in this cup. Come back when you are done, and leave the pee in the bathroom. You can put your shirt back on for now if you want”. 

“O-Okay…” said Sylvain nervously as he then gets up from the chair, puts his shirt back on, and goes into the bathroom to do what she says.

*****

Sylvain comes out of the bathroom, and Manuela goes into the bathroom to do some tests with it. She then comes back out and get’s out a throat depressor.

“Say ‘ah!’”” said Manuela as she goes to stick it in Sylvain’s mouth.

“A-Ah~...” said Sylvain nervously. He opens his mouth, and Manuela checks around Sylvain’s mouth.

“I can see that you just ate Lunch; you should brush your teeth after every meal. You have good teeth as well” said Manuela.

“S-Sorry… I didn’t know I was getting examined…” said Sylvain. Manuela then leans closer into Sylvain’s mouth, and as she does this he gets nervously aroused.

“I’m just going to quickly check your nose, eyes, and sinuses. Oh! And while I’m at it, I suppose I can check your lymph nodes, thyroid, and carotid arteries- just to be safe that those didn’t change much, but it says here that you don’t typically have issues in those places, Take back off your shirt” said Manuela.

As Sylvain takes back off his shirt Manuela then goes to check around for those problem areas as Sylvain just sits there and watches. After finishing, she then moves down to his abdomen, and starts to tap his abs to check his liver and presence of abdominal fluid. As she messes around his abdomen she feels around a problem area- one so sensitive that Sylvain jerked his body away from her hand.

“Oh? What’s this?” asked Manuela.

“U-Um…” said Sylvain- nervous. Manuela then gently feels around a part of his back that he jerked away. 

“Did you hurt yourself badly during the bout with the Knights?” asked Manuela.

“N-No… That might have been from a few days ago when I fell off a horse when I was practicing riding horses…” said Sylvain.

“And you kept that from me?!” asked Manuela as she gets annoyed.

“I’m sorry…” said Sylvain as he looks away. Manuela sighs.

“Well It’s inflamed and other muscles are super stressed. I’ll have to massage the muscles to release some of the tension to make finding problem areas more easier” said Manuela. Sylvain sighs as she blushes; in reality, he wanted her to know the least amount what was wrong with body so she checked the least amount of areas, and this physical lasted the shortest amount of time possible. She then starts to massage around Sylvain’s side, and as she releases some of the tension around the sensitive area Sylvain moans. “See? If you had came to me about this issue sooner I could have better aided this area. It looks like this has been sitting dormant for awhile- so I commend you for dealing with the pain” 

“I didn’t hurt that much anymore, so I didn’t think to come for it… And didn’t get in the way of my tasks. But, I guess once I got sick and kept sneezing and stuff it started to act up” said Sylvain.

“I see…” said Manuela. She then makes her way around to Sylvain’s back, and starts to massage his back, and as she made her way to Sylvain’s neck he bent it forward as she focuses on his shoulders. “You keep a lot of your stress in your shoulders, don’t you?” asked Manuela.

“Y-Yea…” said Sylvain. Manuela then pressed into his shoulders- releasing tension there. “Ah!~” moaned Sylvain.

“Well, as your doctor- I’ll heal you” said Manuela. She then leans down Sylvain’s chair- that now turns into a table. “Lay back on your stomach; I’m going to massage you,” said Manuela. Sylvain then blushes.

“O-Okay!...” said Sylvain as she nervously does as she says. She then begins to massage more on his back- revealing all the problem areas Sylvain has. However, as she works Sylvain’s muscles- moving her hands alongside Sylvain’s skin smoothly- Sylvain starts to untense and relax. 

“Turn on your back,” said Manuela. Sylvain then slowly moves to face Manuela with his stomach up, and as she does she then feels around his stomach with a stethoscope, as well as tap more around his abdomen. As she leans more into his body her breasts starts to hang lower onto his body. He has an almost perfect view of them from his angle- but Manuela is unaware that her breasts are almost completely exposed. Sylvain starts to get hard under his pants. As she makes her way closer to his crotch Sylvain starts to bite his lip- holding back his urge to get hard. “Well, it seems things are a bit unusual around your waist; I assume that is correlated to your injury. Okay, I’m going to start the lower physical exam now. So, I’m going to need you to get completely naked, and sit back down” said Manuela.

“N-Naked, you say?...” said Sylvain as he looks down at his crotch.

“I’ll walk out of the room for one minute as you do this. Just don’t take long” said Manuela as she starts to leave.

“W-Wait! What if someone walks in?...” said Sylvain. Manuela laughs.

“I’ll be right outside the door. Don’t worry” said Manuela. She then steps out, and Sylvain then sighs as she is left in the room alone. He takes off his shoes, and pulls down his pants- revealing his erect cock. 

“Agh! Come on- Sylvain, get flaccid! Think!... Dead puppies, dead puppies…” said Sylvain as he tries to turn himself off from Manuela. “God! How can one man resist getting hard when her luxurious titties are rubbing against your body!... Agh…” continued Sylvain as he sets his pants next to his shirt. He then starts to mess around his reddish pubic hair- attempting to ‘make it looks nice’ since someone is about to look at it. 

“_ Agh… I should of shaved yesterday… _” thought Sylvain as he starts to get a bit self-conscious of his body. Suddenly, the door opens.

“Are you done- oh~” said Manuela as the first thing she sees is Sylvain’s bare ass standing in her room. Sylvain then quickly turns around to face her- hiding his penis with his hands.

“Y-Yes. I’m ready, sorry” said Sylvain as he sits back down. Manuela then shakes her head. 

“_ Get it together gir!l… He is your student… _” thought Manuela. She then walks over to him. “I’m going to feel around your penis for abnormalities. Do not worry about being aroused- that happens all the time” said Manuela as she puts on gloves. Sylvain then blushes.

“Okay, Manuela…” said Sylvain.

“Stand up” Manuela demands as Sylvain gets up from the seat. She then places her hands around Sylvain’s dick, and presses around it. “Cough for me” continued Manuela as she kneels down.

“*cough cough*” went Sylvain. 

“Hm…” muttered Manuela as she feels around Sylvains cock. Sylvain looks down, and is mesmerized by the sight of Manuela on her knees against Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain also has a perfect view of Manuela’s breasts once more as he has a bird’s eye view of her. 

“_ D-Dead puppies, dead puppies… _” thinks Sylvain as Manuela massages around Sylvains’ cock.

“Cough again” said Manuela.

“*cough cough*” Sylvain went once more. Manuela then starts to feel around Sylvain’s balls, and lower intestines. She notices Sylvain flinch as she feels around his balls.

“Hm… Okay. I’m going to have to give you a prostate exam next” said Manuela.

“P-Prostate?!... Oh my…” said Sylvain.

“Hehe, don’t worry. I’ll be gentle!~” said Manuela as she winks. 

“H-How far do you have to go?…” said Sylvain nervously.

“As far as I need to, to determine there is nothing wrong. Any suspicious areas I’ll have to thoroughly attend to if there is abnormalities. Now, turn over, and leaned against the table” said Manuela. Sylvain then sighs, and turns over and does as she says- placing his hands on the table, and putting his ass out to Manuela. Manuela observed his ass more closely; it had reddish hairs poking out from the middle, and wasn’t that hairy altogether.

“_ He must trim his ass hairs… _” thought Manuela. She then lubes up her finger and Sylvain’s ass, and goes to stick it in. “Now, just relax…” said Manuela as she inserts her finger.

“A-Ah!~...” moaned Sylvain as he starts to feel Manuela’s finger inch its way into his ass. The further she does this, the more Sylvain’s dick starts to wake up. While this is not suppose to be a sexual experience, Manuela can instantly tell that Sylvan is figuring out right then and there that he enjoys getting his ass played with; to Sylvain however- this was a very weird experience.

“_ I… I like girls… So, why does this feel so… Good? Oh gosh, and I’m getting hard… Dead puppies… Dead puppies... _” thought Sylvain. Many boys his age do not dissociate Sexual Orientation with Sexual Behavior, but for someone like Manuela- she understands that men can experience many types of pleasure with a woman. She takes her finger out of Sylvain’s ass, and as she does a small gushy ‘popping’ sound is heard.

“Oh!~” said Sylvain as he felt her finger come out his ass. Manuela then takes off her glove.

“You can go and sit back down on the table,” said Manuela. Sylvain then sits down- thankfully with a somewhat soft penis- and folds his arms over his penis. “So… Have you experienced and pain around your testicles or penis from the injury as well?...” asked Manuela.

“N-Not much… My left nut sometimes stings ‘cause when I fell off my horse I landed on my ballsack” said Sylvain. Manuela then starts to feel around Sylvains’ balls.

“Right here?” asked Manuela.

“Ah!... Y-Yea…” said Sylvain.

“Well, I’m going to have to see if there are any issues with your reproduction. I’m going to have to have you ejaculate into a cup to observe the consistency of your sperm, and your ability to ejaculate” said Manuela.

“T-That’s something you guys do?...” asked Sylvain.

  
“Hey- _I’m_ the doctor here! Injury around the scrotum can affect the bodies ability to produce sperm cells if left untreated or un attended to- as well as cause more internal issues that we might not know until you ejaculate. We also need to check for blood flow, which will be essential on top of the fact that you are also sick. So, you can head into the bathroom to do that; you can dress if you prefer. And… There are magazines inside the cabinets under the sink to help you with your process...” said Manuela as she hands Sylvain another cup. Sylvain takes it, and heads into the bathroom with his clothes to jerk off for Manuela.

*****

_ Many minutes pass by… _

“... Everything alright in there?...” asked Manuela- who is starting to get impatient with the amount of time it’s taking. 

“Y-Yes! I’m almost done!...” said a nervous Sylvain. He then grunts to himself. “Okay Sylvain- you just gotta get hard! What the heck is wrong with me! This shouldn’t be hard since I was like- fighting a boner the entire time she was with me…” said Sylvain as he jerks his semi-hard cock rapidly over the toilet. He tries to jerk off and cum, but seem to not find the right motivation to cum with the magazines. Suddenly a thought hits him.

“_ I… I think I can’t cum ‘cause these pics are not real… And… The thought of Manuela in front of me is… I wonder… _” thought Sylvain. Suddenly, he collects his clothes and cup, and walks out of the door.

“Oh thank God! You were taking forever- Hey! There is no cum in that cup!” said Manuela.

“I-I’m sorry… I can't cum… I… I was wondering if you could… Help me?” asked Sylvain. Manuela blushes as she is told this.

“W-What?! Me? Help you… Cum?” asked Manuela.

“Usually… I cum easier when someone else actually jerks me… I don’t masturbate often… So, if you need a sample… You as the doc should be able to help me, right?” asked Sylvain innocently.

“I-I suppose… With that logic- I should be able to… But I’m only jerking it off!” said Manuela. 

“T-That’s fine…” said Sylvain as he blushes and starts to get hard.

“L-Lay down on the table…” said Manuela. Sylvain then goes to sit on the table, and goes to lie down. Manuela then puts more lube on her hands, and starts to jerk Sylvain off.

“Mhmm~...” moans Sylvain silently as Manuela starts to jerk him slowly. Manuela then starts to blush.

“_ I’m… Jerking off a student!... B-But, this is for his own health!... _” Thought Manuela. She then starts to jerk him quicker- attempting to make him cum quickly so it will be over. Sylvain then looks up to Manuela- who’s breasts jiggle as her hand gyrates on Sylvains’ cock.

“C-Could you do it harder…” said Sylvain. Manuela groans, and starts to jerk him how he wants. In doing so, she started to jerk him off more pleasurable- and her breasts jiggled more as she did so. Unknowingly, she knocked the cup on the ground she is to use to pick up the sperm sample in the process of her jerking Sylvain off. Manuela also jerked Sylvain so hard that her breasts started to pop right out of her dress! Sylvain notices this, and blushes. “M-Manuela… Your breasts!...” he says. Manuela looks down.

“Oh my!” said Manuela as she goes to cover them, “M-My apologies…”. She then goes to jerk him some more, but they pop right back out!

“They are out again…” said Sylvain.

“What the fuck!... Just my luck that my tits can’t stay still at this moment!...” said Manuela as she tries to adjust her dress so they don’t fall out again. “I’m sorry… In order to properly stimulate the penis it requires me to be quite vigorous…”

“I understand” said Sylvain. However, as Manuela starts again after a minute her breasts pop out a third time. Sylvain sighs as he blushes. ”Perhaps… You can just keep them out... “ said Sylvain.

“K-Keep my breasts out?... B-But I don’t know…” said Manuela.

“T-They are distracting me when they fall out s-so… It might be better if they are out…” said Sylvain.

“W-Well… With that logic, I suppose…” said Manuela as she undos her dress- so her breasts can hang free. She then goes back to jerking Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain lays his head bac.

“Mmmm~...” moans Sylvain. Manuela feels like he is getting close, so she starts to rotate her hands around Sylvain’s tip, and adds more lube. Sylvain starts to gyrate his hips into Manuela’s hands totally encumbered by the pleasure.

“Y-Yea… J-Just like that Manuela!~.... I’m gonna…” said Sylvain as he is about to cum. However, as he says this Manulea realizes that the cup is on the floor!

“_ O-Oh no! I need to catch his sperm in that cup, but I won’t make it in time to the cabinets to get a fresh on that hasn’t been dropped on the floor!!! It will be hard to pick it up from his stomach so... I’ll… I will have to catch it in my mouth! _” thought Manuela as she goes to open her mouth around Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain, who didn’t know she was going to do that, accidentally shoved his dick down her warm throat! Manuela deepthroats Sylvains’ cock!

“Agh!~” muttered Manuela as Sylvain’s cock reaches down her throat. Sylvain- feeling a wet mouth around his cock, gets alerted. 

“M-Manuela!? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!... Oh, but I’m getting close...” said Sylvain- embarrassed thinking that he accidentally shoved Manuela’s face into his cock.

“I-It’s fine… It was an accident… I… I don’t want to give you blue balls and make the sperm catching process hard… I’ll have to catch you in my mouth and transfer it over to the cup afterwards” said Manuela. Suddenly, Sylvain gets very aroused and hard.

“_ C-Catch… my nut in her mouth?... Oh my~ _” thought Sylvain. He then grabs Manuela’s head.

“H-Huh?” said Manuela. Sylvian then shoves Manuela’s head back down on his cock.

“Well, if you need to catch it there you might wanna just use your mouth now instead of your hands- right? I might cum any second!” said Sylvain as Manuela deepthroats Sylvain’s cock! Manuela, who has no gag reflex, takes all of Sylvains’ cock. She comes back up for air.

“W-Well even if that makes sense- don’t guide me down like we are hooking up!...” said Manuela.

“I-I’m sorry! P-Please Manuela… I’m close!~...” said Sylvain as he starts to feel his balls turn.

“O-Okay!...” said Manuela. She then starts to suck Sylvain off as Sylvain massages Manuela’s head with his hand. 

“Ohh! This feels so good Manuela!~... You are so good as suckign dick!” said Sylvain. Manuela then takes Sylvains’ cock out of her mouth, and spits on it.

“Well, I better be. I wasn’t gifted with this mouth just to sing opera with- you know. I happen to be _ very _ good at sucking cock” said Manuela as she starts to suck on Sylvain’s tip- making his toes curl.

“Oooh!~.... Y-Y-Yea!~...” stutters Sylvain as he starts to not be able to take the ecstasy of Manuela’s sucking. “_ I’m gonna bust all inside her fucking throat! _” thought Sylvain as he looks at Manuela’s messy hair and blush-red cheeks as she intensely sucks Sylvain off.

“You almost close, Sylvain?’ asks Manuela in between deepthroating his cock.

“Y-Yes! I’m gonna fucking bust!!! Aghhh!!!~” shouted Sylvain as he cums all the way down Manuela’s throat.

“Ahh!!!~” squealed Manuela as she felt Sylvian’s warm cumshot ooze into her moist tongue. He shoots two smaller pumps into her mouth as well, and she holds all of it in her mouth. She then gets up, and walks over to the cabinet to get a fresh cup that has not hit the floor. She then spits Sylvains’ cum into the cup, but she had so much it started to overflow. So, she swallows the rest. “Oh… My…” said Manuela as she feels his fruity-tasting cum travel down her throat.

“That was… Wow…” said Sylvain as he falls back on the table. Manuela composes herself- putting her breasts away, and wiping away Sylvain’s cum still lingering on her face.

“O-Ohay… I have gotten the sperm sample. It will take a bit of time to analyze the samples. If any abnormalities put up, I will have to call you back in. Besides that. Y-You are free to go…” said Manuela.

“G-Gotcha…” said Sylvain, who struggles to stand up and put on his pants and shirt. 

“Oh, and… This can be our little secret… That _ won’t _ happen again!...” said Manuela.

“I-I understand. Thank you for helping… My body _ does _ feel a bit better, doc” said Sylvain. Manuela then blushes.

“Well, at least this exam was fruitful… I hope you have a good day” said Manuela. Sylvain bows, and leaves her room. Manuela then sighs, and falls back on her chair.

“Why can’t I get through a physical without a cock shoved down my throat!...” said Manuela as she goes to put a cap on the cup full of Sylvain’s cum…

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> -9/14/2019-  
"Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please go see Series Notes for more details info on the Series layout as well as other series you might be interested in! This story was a request, so if you have prompts send them in the comments and I'll make stories using them and FEATURE YOU!!!  
For more insight on how Sylvain got into the issue he was in hinting in the beginning of story, check out my story "The Erotica of the Lion and Deer".  
CHECK THE SERIES NOTES FOR UPLOAD SCHEDULE ON OTHER SERIES" - @Sonicravenx.


End file.
